marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Web of Shadows (2013 film)
Web of Shadows(realesed as The Amazing Spider-Man: Web of Shadows and Spider-Man: The Sinister Six in sther markets) is the sequel to the The Amazing Spider-Man. It stars Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker and Paul Gimmiati as Otto Octavius. It will be directed by Edgar Wright and set for release in Spring 2013. This is the second movie in the Spider-Man Film Series. Cast *Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy *Christoph Waltz as Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus *Aaron Paul as Maxwell “Max” Dillon/Electro *Gerald Butler as Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter *Colm Feore as Adrian Toomes/Vulture *Jon Bernthal as William Baker/Flint Marko/Sandman *Jude Law as Quentin Beck/Mysterio *Evan Peters as Harry Osborn *Jon Hamm as Norman Osborn *B.J. Novak as Alistair Smythe *Sally Field as May Parker *Dylan Minnette as Seth Graves *Travis Van Winkle as Flash Thompson *Michael Shanks as Richard Parker *Monica Bellucci as Mary Parker *John C. Mcginley as J. Jonah Jameson *Wendell Pierce as Robbie Robertson *Olivia Wilde as Betty Brant *Bill Pullman as Gregory “Greg” Bestman *Teresa Palmer as Liz Allen *Martin Sheen as Ben Parker (flashback only) *Michael Shanks as Richard Parker (flashback and video) *Monica Bellucci as Mary Parker (flashback only) *Stan Lee as Oscorp Janitor (cameo) Category:Spider-Man Category:Movies Category:Red Average Plot A man is robbing a convenience store but is knocked out by another man, that man returns the money and runs off. The man returns to his cramped apartment and takes of a metal helmet showing him to be Max Dillon who has veins running up his face. Spider-Man hangs in the window and asks who he is but Max quickly puts his mask on, he tells Spider-Man that while he is saving the big shots like Norman Osborn and his son. He is thinking about the rest New York, Spider-Man tells him that they can work together but he is kicked out. Spider-Man swings away and a reflection of Oscorp shines in Max's window. Otto Octavius is in his cell concentrating but is disturbed by a guard, Otto closes his eyes and controls his tentacled which strangle the guard. The tentacles grab his keys and releases Otto along with his cellmate Flint Marko, Otto gives Flint a folder and tells him to keep low for awhile until Otto sorts things out. Otto and his tentacles become one and escape while Marko runs the other way towards the fences, Flint climbs over but sees he is being chased by dogs and begins to run. Marko takes refuge at a abandoned nuclear test site and begins to wonder around he falls asleep on a bench and wakes up to a explosion which engulfs him causing a vast amount of radiation to enter his body. Somewhere in Africa a crowd watches as a man fights a crocodile the two go heads to head but the man throws it into a lake but it comes back and drags the man into the lake and the two continue to fight. The man strangles the crocodile killing it but is bit in the left side of his stomach and left to drown, the man is rescued by his wife who takes him to their hut where he begins to have a very high fever. His wife checks the water and finds out that a vat of poisonous liquid was dumped by Oscorp, the wife tells them man who is revealed to be Sergei Kravinoff or Kraven as many people call him. Kraven manages to tell his wife to call a phone number written next to their dusty computer, she calls and it picks up she asks who is on the end of the line and is told Dr. Otto Octavius. She explains that her name is Sasha and explains her husbands situation, Otto tells her that a clinic is near and they have a sample of OZ formula that she should collect. Sasha collects the drug and takes it to Kraven who is slowly beginning to die, Sasha injects Kraven with it and he dies almost immediately. A few minuets after Kraven somehow revives himself and feels regenerated, Kraven calls Otto and asks how he can repay him when a letter comes through the post. Kraven reads it and finds a plane ticket to New York sent from Otto with a note saying bring your gear. Harry Osborn is walking with his fathers trusted worker Alistair Smythe the two talk about Spider-Man and wether he is a friend or foe. The two walk into a office where Norman is standing and is fully cured, both Harry and Alistair are amazed and ask how he cured himself. Norman tells them that OZ formula did its job and now he feels better than ever, Alistair asks if Norman wants some alone time with Harry but Norman asks Alistair to stay as he is like a second son to him. The trio talk about the OZ formula when the doors behind them blow and Max Dillon walks through, Norman is surprised to see Max as he was fired after fixing a cable which caused him to have a accident but it was all on his behalf. Max fires a bolt of electricity destroy the desk the three were at, Peter is with Gwen when they see a light shine from Oscorp. Peter changes into his coustume and swings towards Oscorp, Kraven boards a plane to New York and reads a file from Otto which says Sinister Six, Flint wakes up and finds out he can manipulate sand, Quinten Beck a special effects wizard asks if he can get a part in a movie but is declined saying “''You will never be a Actor just a effects man, a nothing''” Quinten asks what he can do to be famous and his coworker jokingly tells him to take down Spider-Man which he sees as a great idea. Adrian Toomes one of the CEOs of Bestman and Toomes Electronics is designing a electromagnetic harness that would enable its wearer to fly like a bird, Toomes then discovered that the Harness had given him super strength. Adrian shows his partner Gregory Bestman, Bestman reveals that he had assumed full control of the company and that the harness was property of Bestman Electronics. Bestman tells Adrian that he plans to sell the harness to Norman Osborn and take half of the profit. A angered Toomes is escorted out of his own company when he sees Spider-Man swing past him towards Oscorp, Norman, Harry and Alistair are running from Max Dillion who blames Norman for his accident. Dillon corners the three when Alistair escapes unlocking a door and locking it before Harry and Norman can follow, Max about to kill them both is webbed to the wall by Spider-Man. Dillion easily burns through the web and fires a ball of electricity at Spider-Man who doges it, Spider-Man gives him the nickname “''Electro''” Max states how he likes the name and how Spider-Man got it. Spider-Man webs him again and tells him he edited the word Electrons, Max burns the web again when both he and Spider-Man are blown back by a mysterious force. Spider-Man gets up and sees Dr. Octopus who grabs Spider-Man and tells Max he is their to help. Together Dr. Octopus and Electro begin to fight Spider-Man, Spider-Man is nearly defeated when Alistair Smythe returns with a high tech grenade. Smythe detonates it and it blows Dr. Octpus, Electro, Norman and Harry, Spider-Man and himself back, Captain Stacy and a group of policemen manage to subdue Dr. Octopus but Max begins to charge up. Octopus explains that he will blow out a surge of electricity killing everyone in the room and himself, Spider-Man wraps Max in sheets of web and gets Otto, Captain Stacy and his men along with Alistair and Norman to safety. Spider-Man finds Harry hiding and grabs him before jumping out of a window and getting Harry to safety, Max destroys the room they were in and mysteriously disappears when the police search for him. Dr. Octopus escapes police custody and Peter explains what happened to Gwen, After school Peter asks If he and Harry can hang out and Harry gets the driver to take them to a diner where they both order a Cheeseburger and Chilli Fries. After Harry and Peter arrive at Oscorp where they are greeted by Smythe and Norman, Peter expresses his happiness at Norman being well again. Harry and Peter hang out in the CEO office where a flat screen is being fitted in, Harry tells Peter that he is the CEO of Oscorp and Peter hugs Harry before going to use the toilet. On his way Peter sees Smythe working on a few gadgets, When Smythe leaves Peter enters the room and discovers that he is trying to make Spider-Man Clones. Peter then steals the blueprints for Web-Grenades, A new and improved Web Fluid along with Web-Shooters and Spider-Tracers. Peter tells Harry that he has to get to the shops to buy some milk before they close and leaves, On his way he sees a man creating smoke from his wrist gauntlets and shouting “''Where are you Spider-Man''”. Peter changes into Spider-Man and goes to investigate, the man now calling himself Mysterio tries to fight Spider-Man but is webbed up almost immediately and left for the NYPD to deal with. Mysterio escapes and manages to get to his apartment where he takes of his mask revealing Quentin Beck, Beck tells himself that he is a joke when Doctor Octopus crawls through his open window handing him a envelope before leaving. Adrain Toomes wearing a new prototype for his suit begins to attack Gregory Bestman but is stopped by Spider-Man before being arrested, on his way to jail Toomes is broken out of his van and handed a envelope by a hooded man wearing a trench coat. Kraven enters his New York apartment and opens his envelope at the same time as Toomes, Beck, Baker (who survived the explosion and found his way to his old apartment) and Dillon (Who arrived back at his apartment and found a envelope). All of them read a typed letter that says “''Meet me at the abandoned Oscorp warehouse outside of Manhattan, their you will all be upgraded with new high tech gadgets and suits. If you join then you have the opportunity to work with me and accomplish my goal killing Spider-Man making you the most feared criminals in the city.” Peter arrives at home handing Aunt May a bag of groceries, Peter walks up to his room and goes on his computer where he finds a email from a person credited as E616. Peter reads the email to see “''Were you told the truth about your father?”. The 5 men arrive at the warehouse, surprised to see each other the enter and find a lab filled with equipment and at the centre Dr. Octopus. Flint walks up to him and asks what this is about when Otto shows them gadgets, Flint tells him he has his own gadgets and morphs his hand into a hammer. Otto shows Flint and Max a suit that can help them harness and control their powers, he shows Toomes a upgraded suit of his prototype and also shows Kraven a table of hunting equipment and a outfit fit for doing different activities, finally Otto shows Beck a suit that can create duplicate copies and do things fit to his special effects knowledge. Peter worried asks Aunt May about who the emailer might be when she suggests calling the police, A officer arrives and reads the email before asking Peter some questions. After finding out that Peters father died when he was 4 the officer radios back to precinct 1610 about a possible stalking, the officer tells Peter not to worry as they will look into it. After the officer leaves Peter tells Aunt May that he needs to leave for work, taking his bike Peter notices a car following him. Using his thinking on the spot ability Peter takes the long way to work knowing it will be packed with traffic, the traffic stops the car following him and Peter rides through cars before arriving at work 7 minuets late. During his lunch break, Peter is texted by a unknown number which gives him a address. Peter asks Jonah for a few minuets extra on lunch which he is given, after arriving at the address (a abandoned train station) Peter finds a dusty computer when he presses the enter button the tracks reveal a swinging stage. Peter boards it which takes him to a underground lair he finds another computer where he finds a video, Peter plays the video where a man walks on the screen and says “''My name is Richard Parker''”. Peter instantly feeling shocked and amazed continues watching the video, Richard talks about Oscorp and how their a front for something much more deadlier. Before Richard can finish Oscorp guards along with Alistair Smythe come and ask Richard what he recorded, Richard tells them nothing causing hik to be hit in the stomach with a guards gun and taken by them. Alistair looks at the recorder and smashes it causing the video to end, Peter is found by Oscorp guards who tell him to leave which he does. One of the guards radios in but is knocked out by Kraven who finishes of the rest of them, Kraven radios to Octopus and tells him they have found the target. The scene cuts to Otto in a mansion who radios in to Vulture and tells him to commence phase 2. During a parade, Vulture is seen standing on top of a building with a scope set on Norman Osborn, Vulture then looks next to him and finds Harry along with Peter, Gwen, Liz and Alistair. Vulture jumps of the building only to expand his wings and fly directly at Norman but grabs Harry instead, during the chaos Electro and Sandman begin attacking Police cars and vans. Peter slips away in the chaos and changes into his costume, Spider-Man comes back and jumps on top of Vulture. Spider-Man smashes Vultures backpack causing the three of them to descend rapidly, Spider-Man grabs Harry and webs him to a building. Spider-Man then webs Vulture to another building saving him from death, while being cheered on by crowds Spider-Man fights Sandman who crushes his web-shooters. Attacking fast, Spider-Man uses the hose of a fire engine to knock out Electro and melt Sandman, the two escape after being defeated. Spider-Man leaves the crime scene and lands on top of Oscorp when he gets a phone call from Aunt May asking him to buy some groceries, Peter changes back into his civilian clothes and goes to the market to buy the groceries while shopping Peter hears that the Ben Parker Murder has been heard near the market section of New York. Peter drops of the groceries before going back out but wearing a ski mask and in his Civilian clothes, Peter arrives near the Market District and begins to look for his Uncle's killer. Peter finds a group attacking a girl in an alley, Peter recognises one of the voices as the man he let kill his Uncle. Peter tells them to stop and they begin attacking him leaving the girl alone, Peter defends himself well until the killer of his Uncle pulls a gun out and shoots him in the chest (Pectoralis major). Peter manages to find 4 open windows in the same block but crawls through the 3rd one like he knows it, Peter lands on a bed and stays their. A young man is having dinner with his grandparents and tells them that he left his phone in his room, the man walks into his room and finds Peter on his bed. Pulling out a gun the young man takes of Peter's hood, the man says Peters name in a manner that has met him before. Peter asks for help before collapsing, the young man who is now found about to be named Seth says goodbye to his grandparents before going and taking out the bullet from Peters chest. Peter wakes up the next day and finds Seth watching him, Seth asks Peter why they haven't spoke since 3rd Grade. Peter and Seth catch up when Seth asks him about Spider-Man when Peter throws his Spidey mask at him, Seth asks Peter why he came ignoring the fact that his friend is Spider-Man. Peter shows Seth the blueprints he stole from Oscorp, Seth tells Peter he could of worked out how too build them himself. Peter asks Seth if he would be able to upgrade his equipment, Seth tells him he can but that they would need data from Oscorp. Peter tells him he can get the data but asks him how long it would take to get the Equipment ready, Seth tells him a few days so Peter calls Aunt May and tells her that he was assigned a school project with his friend Seth Graves and he will need to stay their for a few days. When it gets dark, Seth hands Peter a bluetooth piece so he will know what to download. That night, Peter suits up and Seth drives them a block from the Oscorp tower. Spider-Man crawls through a open window and manages to find the data archives and begins downloading when he is spotted by Alistair Smythe and two Oscorp guards. Alistair tells them not to engage before using a stun stick to knock them both out before radioing for back stating that Spider-Man has knocked them out, Spider-Man webs Smythe to a wall and is told by Seth to download a file called Firecracker.jpg. The download finishes and Spider-Man escapes just as Norman Osborn and his guards arrive, Norman discovers what Peter downloaded and tells them that is not important. Peter arrives back at Seth's apartment and finds him with Gwen, Peter and Seth go in the next room where Peter hands him the file. Seth gets on his computer and downloads the file, after finding out the equipment and materials Seth orders them from Oscorp. Peter and Gwen discuss the future of their realtionship taking it to the roof, Peter tells Gwen that If she were to die because of him he would be devestated. Gwen is called by her father who tells her to return home, Gwen is walked down by Peter and the two share a kiss before she drives off. Peter returns to the apartment where he here's Mysterio and Kraven have stolen a truck load of Plutonium vials, Peter realising he has nk equipment asks Seth what to do. Seth hands him his working web-shooter and his broken one which he has been able to partially fix. Spider-Man follows pursues the truck behind the police, Spider-Man webs the truck and manages to land on it. Kraven climbs on top of the truck and begins to fight Spider-Man, Spider-Man dodges Kraven's knives until he draws out a spear. Kraven cuts Spider-Mans chest and and knocks him out causing him to fall onto a Police car behind him, Kraven and Sandman escape with the Plutonium vials. Kraven and Sandman pull up at a warehouse and hand the vials to Mysterio who begins to use them to power a machine connecting to Electro, Adrian grabs Kraven's spear and sees blood on the tip stating that they could put it through a machine and discover the identity of Spider-Man. Otto tells him that it is a bad idea and that it will not get in the way of their true plane, Kraven notices a change in Otto's behaviour and discovers he already knows Spider-Man's identity. Peter wakes on Seth's bed and asks how he got their, Seth tells Peter that after he fell unconscious on the police car. He was taken into custody of the police who took him to the hospital before the doctors could take a blood sample, he (Seth) knocked out the doctor and the two escaped the hospital by Seth changing Peter's clothes and stuffing the Spider-Man suit in his bag. Gallery SinisterSix.jpg|South American Photo Trivia *Originally Colm Feore was ment to play Norman's assistant Donald Menken and Scorpion would have taken Vultures place but Wright decided to make Feore play Adrian Toomes better known as the Vulture. *This is not the only incarnation or the Sinister Six in the film series. Category:Spider-Man Category:Movies Category:Red Average Category:Earth-6294